


Lost In a Dream

by AlexandriaArlene



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fear, Joker bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: Floyd remembered the first time he saw her when they were gathered. His first thoughts surrounded around beautiful craziness. Her past always threatening to come back. But their dream to be together always held to be stronger.





	Lost In a Dream

*Start Story*

It all started with darkness. Being left in the water. Leaving his daughter. The pain and agony of having everything stripped away. That’s how they ended up in this place. The place that lead them to each other. The place that took everything gave something more back. Floyd was getting a missing piece of his family. Harley getting a love that she hadn’t felt before. A love that was unconditional. A strength and a weakness. 

 

Strength because she has become stronger because of the love Floyd gives her with every kiss and every time he holds her in his arms. A weakness because losing him would be like losing everything that she’s ever wanted. For awhile she thought that was the Joker but he was a nightmare. And that’s where he stayed. As far as she knew he was in Arkham. 

 

In her nightmare, she felt the cold metal pressed against her forehead as electricity shot through her entire body. The screams she wanted to scream as her teeth grinded against the brown belt. It felt like nails being shot into her brain scrambling what was there and fixing it into something completely different. Her life felt out of control and that’s the part she loved. She didn’t know what was going to happen. She woke up with sweat coming down her face. She turned and put her feet on the ground. Combing her fingers through her hair thinking about the pain.

 

She stood up and walked to the nursery to check on the baby. She went to her crib and picked up her daughter. Cradled her against her chest while she was still asleep. She noticed a cold wind hit her noticing that the window was open. A cold feeling on her skin hit her making her heart race with the fear she was feeling in her bones. She couldn’t make it stop. She turned around but there was nothing there. She heard the window slam shut. Then she saw him. 

 

“You had a child with him.” He whispered. Anger laced throughout the whole sentence. He brought his hand hard across her face. In that moment is when she realized why she moved on. He hurt her physically, emotionally and now he was standing in front of her. Her heart raced faster than she thought. 

 

“Yes. I love him. And our daughter.” She said. She was done with him. He moved closer to her and which each step she took a step back. Not wanting to deal with him. His momentary frown scared her. It had never been a good sign. He walked closer to her until he towered over her. “You will always be mine. You will always belong to me. You will never truly be happy with Floyd.” He said. 

 

“That’s not true.” She said as she pulled away from him as hard as she could. She let out a cry because apart of her was afraid that everything he was saying was true. He smiled as she felt the tears fall from her face and that was the worst part. He was supposed to love her. He was supposed to always be there but he wasn’t. That’s why she had decided to move on with Floyd. Someone who would always love her. That wouldn’t turn dark. 

 

Her eyes opened with her heart beating so fast that it was almost out of her chest. She sat up and walked to her daughter’s room. The window was open like it was in her dream. She closed it real quick worrying that he was here. That he had came for her. Floyd stood at the doorway just staring at her with the baby. She was perfect especially when her hair was up in the clip that she wore sometimes. She turned around and he saw the tears coming down her face. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

 

Her head was against his chest. “What happened?” He muttered against her forehead. She took a deep breath. “I’m having those dreams again. And then I saw him in here standing over her.” She said whimpering. He pulled away slightly looking at her hazel eyes. It was moment like this he saw how fragile and how strong that she is all at the same time. 

 

“It’s okay. Even if he is back, I’ll be here. Everyday for the rest of our lives with our baby.” He tells her. He wipes away her tears and brushes her hair out of her face. A leans down bringing her mouth to hers. He brushes his lips against hers. Kissing her softly and pulls away.

 

“What if he comes for her? What if he hurts her? What if he hurts you? What if-” She broke off. The possibility terrified her in more ways then one. Floyd saw the concern it for their daughter. It was for him but it wasn’t for herself. She would sacrifice herself before he did anything to Floyd or their daughter. Floyd knew what she was going to say if she just went with him they would all be safe but she wouldn’t. 

 

“Listen to me. I love you. I won’t let anything happen to you. As long as I’m here nothing’s going you happen to our family. I won’t let it. I won’t let him take you from me.” Floyd said. They had walked out of the nursery at this point. He kept brushing her tears off of her face as they fell. “I know that your scared but he’s on the run. And he hasn’t known where we’ve been so far. It’s going to be okay. We can just go somewhere else again.” Floyd said. They both had escaped prison and, in the process, had a daughter. The only time they came out of hiding was so Floyd could go see his older daughter. Harley nodded. She was starting to feel a little better about the whole thing. She wiped her face and they went back to their bedroom.


End file.
